What the Boys Found on AFF
by obsidians
Summary: When Kuno finds FF and AFF online, he invites the other boys over to show them his discovery and they make an unusual find there.
I don't own Ranma or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.

Roll 'em...

Mousse, Ryoga and Ranma were all curious when they got a text message from Kuno urging them to come over to his place and all were not surprised when they all arrived at the same time and were shown in by Sasuke to Kuno's room where he sat before a home computer.

"Yo Kuno, what's up?" Ranma said in greeting.

"Pure unadulterated defamation" was Kuno's reply.

"Regarding what?" Mousse asked, peering over his shoulder at what was on screen and just managed to make out the words fanfiction and assumed it was a website.

"This site; they are telling lies about us" Kuno said in irritation as he pointed at it.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked, looking uncomfortable for some reason.

"It is a site where people submit their own stories of how they wish a media to go, be it books, TV or anime. Well I was reading some of these last night and found a category called Ranma and you should see what people are publishing about us!" he snapped.

"How would people even know who we are?" Ranma asked.

"I have no clue, but I googled your name and found pictures of us and even worst stories about us on a site called adultfanfiction; they are _shameless_ on there" Kuno said with a blush.

"How so?" Ryoga asked, with a feeling of dread.

"Well first let me explain how FF works, it seems there are different ratings you can give your work, so nothing truly graphic is allowed. Those go on AFF apparently. Most of these stories are written about Ranma and Akane; but you get others with someone called Ranma-chan; whoever that is and she is often linked to Ryoga" Kuno explained.

"What!" Ryoga exploded, "have these people gone mad!" he cried with a blush. "As if I would want to date Ranma in **EITHER** form!" he snapped and everyone looked at him strangely at how empathic his denial was.

"What exactly _am_ I doing with Akane in these stories?" Ranma asked in a faint sounding voice.

"Most typically you're arguing, but there are ones where you're going on dates and stuff like that and others where you're...fornicating" Kuno explained with a blush.

"You mean to tell me that there are people writing smut about us?" Mousse cried.

"You're not in that many of them; you're mainly with Shampoo when you are" Kuno said, glancing up at him.

"As it should be" Mousse said with satisfaction.

"I mainly seem to be written as being a total idiot" Kuno complained, not noticing how everyone else exchanged glances at this. "I am normally paired with Nabiki Tendo of all people; except for some weird person called obsidians (tee hee :P) she keeps on pairing me with Ukyo Kuonji for some reason. And people review these stories."

"What do they say?" Ranma asked.

"Here's one" Kuno said, pulling it up.

"Ranma is very OOC in this fanfic, I like it, but his speech is too much improved for it to be canon; everyone knows that Ranma's grammar is atrocious" Ranma read with a blush and everyone laughed. "What the hell does OOC mean?"

"Out of character" Kuno explained. "I joined the site myself to complain to how I was being depicted by the worst offenders, by private messaging to them and here is the typical response I got; 'Do not flame me, this is just my version of Ranma, it's not like they really exist.' How dare they imply I don't exist!" Kuno complained and got up and Ryoga sat down and started to randomly read stories and then moved over to AFF as Kuno had that open as well and blanched at what he was seeing.

"Ranma 1/2 yaoi on AFF?" Ryoga asked, "we shouldn't bother reading these stories; I'm sure they're really gross" he said, going to close the tab.

"No I'm curious and want to read a couple" Mousse said.

"You _really_ want to read stories about men have sex with other men...and they are us?" Ryoga asked him.

"It's not like it's really happening" Ranma said. "Don't you want to know which of us they wrote these stories about?" he asked him.

"We're _all_ in that section" Kuno said. "Tatewaki Kuno, gay; as if! This body was created for the pleasure of women" he declared, pressing his hands against his chest. " _Not_ men," he said in irritation.

"There's a lots of myself with Ranma" Ryoga said with a blush."These people are sick; look at this person's review. 'Oh thank you for writing this lemon, that was so hot. I love Ryoga so much that I want to lick him all over his body..." he read and then went still with shock at that.

"What's a lemon?" Ranma asked.

"It's a fic that contains a sex scene" Kuno explained.

"Oh well, I guess I'm not involved with those stories in the yaoi section. Everyone knows I'm only into Shampoo" Mousse bragged.

"You sure about that? This one has Ranma, myself and _you_ in it" Ryoga said.

"You can't be serious" Mousse said, reading it over Ryoga's shoulder and his normally alabaster face turned bright red. "If you two _ever_ attempted to shove your body parts into me; I would kill you" he said with a shudder.

"As if I would _want_ to" Ryoga said.

"That goes double for me" Ranma agreed.

"I wouldn't want to sleep with any of you; or any man for that matter" Kuno concurred.

"Not according to this story" Ryoga said. "You're taking on all three of us...and _really_ enjoying it" he pointed out.

"Lies" Kuno said with a blush.

"Hey this story has an image of Ranma wearing leopard fur underwear" Mousse pointed out.

Ranma was on his hands and knees and appeared to be growling at the camera."'Ranma, My Secret Love' by R. Hibiki'" Kuno read with a frown and everyone looked questioningly at the two blushing martial artists.

"It's a common name" Ryoga said, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Oh come on, it's just one of those stupid stories you mentioned about earlier" Ranma said in his defense.

"Ranma, call Ryoga; I want to hear his ringtone for you" Mousse insisted.

"Come on, I _don't_ have a special ringtone for Ranma" Ryoga said dismissively

"So give me your phone" Mousse demanded of a blushing Ranma.

"My phone is, _my_ business" Ranma said and then looked to where he had set it down, to see Kuno had it in his hand and was scrolling through his contacts. "Hey give that back to me!" Ranma insisted just as Closer by Nine in Nails started playing on Ryoga's phone:

You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god...

Ryoga managed to hit reject call on his phone to silence the tune while Ranma yanked his own cell phone from the shocked kendoist's nerveless hand. Everyone in the room blushed at the racy lyrics and stared at Ranma and Ryoga speculatively as both boys looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Ryoga, what were you thinking?" Ranma hissed at him.

THE END


End file.
